Nayuki Minase
is Yuichi Aizawa's cousin whom he hasn't seen for seven years prior to the series. Appearance Nayuki has a thin figure and light complexion and strongly resembles her mother. Nayuki is of medium height and has pretty blue eyes. She has long straight blue-black hair and uses her fringe to completely cover her forehead. At the top of her head, she parts her hair in arcs to form to triangular tips in the middle. She lets the sides of her hair loose near her face, cutting it around her neck. The rest of Nayuki's hair goes down to her waist. Unlike her mother, she usually keeps it unbraided. She is often seen wearing her school uniform, but is also seen in her residence wearing her pajamas. Personality Nayuki is captain of the track team at her school. She also has trouble waking up in the morning. There would be dozens of alarm clocks going off and she would still be sound asleep. Sometimes, she falls asleep at the dining table. Nayuki is highly allergic to cats but she loves petting them. Yuichi often stops her in time. Nayuki is secretly in love with Yuichi, but when she saw that he liked Ayu, things changed. One of her defining features is that she tends to talk slower than the rest of the characters. She will often state the obvious to Yuichi, such as when lunch break occurs or when school ends. Also, when Yuichi breaks a promise with her, she calls him a liar. Nayuki is second to Ayu as the most used character in the series' marketing. Also, in both anime adaptations, her story runs at the same time as Ayu's. In both the anime and manga, Yuichi is shown to have rejected Nayuki's confession seven years ago, not because of disliking her but because he was distraught after witnessing Ayu's accident. Role In the Story Nayuki is the first girl to appear in Kanon's story. Nayuki's arc revolves around her mother falling victim to a traffic accident and being hospitalized as a result. This causes Nayuki to fall into depression, and Yuichi tries to console her during this time, though Nayuki tries to push him away as much as she can. In the original version of the visual novel, this was the point in her story where Nayuki's H-scene could be viewed. Nayuki eventually comes out of her depression and makes up with Yuichi. If the player follows the correct choices in following Nayuki's arc, her "good ending" takes place while Nayuki is still depressed. Yuichi ends up confessing to Nayuki, saying that he does not see her as a cousin, but as a very important girl. However, Nayuki is deeply upset by the sudden confession as she questions him on why he did not come to meet her seven years ago. Later on, Nayuki is able to accept Yuichi's confession. :In the epilogue following this scene, it is revealed that Akiko has fully recovered and returned home from the hospital. Nayuki accidentally forgets to turn off her alarm clock and the player gets to hear the recorded message that Yuichi left for her: "Nayuki, I can't make a miracle happen, but I can be by your side. I promise if you're in despair I will comfort you. At happy times, I will laugh with you. Even in winter, filled with snow; even in spring, when the sakura tree blooms; even in the quiet summer; even in fall, when the color of leaves change; and even if the snow starts to fall again. I will stay here. I will not go anywhere. Because I...I really like you." Trivia *Nayuki's astrological sign is capricorn. Gallery Nayuki_seven_years_ago_VN.jpg|Nayuki as she appears seven years ago in the game Nayuki_pajamas_game.jpg|Nayuki in her pajamas Nayuki_normal_clothes_VN.png|Nayuki in normal clothes Nayuki_first_appearance_VN.png|Nayuki's first appearance in the visual novel Nayuki_sleeping_VN.png|Nayuki sleeping Nayuki_in_class_VN.png|Nayuki in class References Category:Characters